


Stuffed

by daintylemonsquare



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unprotected Feelings, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintylemonsquare/pseuds/daintylemonsquare
Summary: Julian and Clark have sex for the first time and it was perfect.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Clark Sawyer
Kudos: 4





	Stuffed

“Are you ready?” Clark murmured. The words traced Julian’s sweat stained pulse. He had three fingers knuckle deep inside of Julian and each of them were pressing hard against that spot that made Julian speak in tongues.

“Yes,” Julian whined. “Please. Clark, please…” He’d been begging Clark to fuck him for the last several minutes. Clark’s luscious cock was grinding against his thigh and he wanted it in him the second Clark pulled it out. Some level of prep was required, Julian wasn’t ignorant, but at this point Clark was just enjoying teasing Julian until he was incoherent. “Fuck me,” Julian repeated over and over as he rolled his hips into Clark’s fingers, chasing any form of release at this point. “C’mon. What are you fucking wai—” The words crashed and piled on top of each other in Julian’s throat. Clark began thrusting his fingers in Julian fast and sucked on this spot near the hollow of his neck that made him short circuit without fail. His fingers dug into Clark’s scalp and his bicep until he stopped. Julian caught his breath. Clark giggled.

“Shhh.” Clark nuzzled neither noses together. “What did I say about asking nicely?”

Julian used his first proper breath in ten seconds to scoff. “Fuck that. Fuck me. I’m ready. You’re not going to hurt me,” he replied with only some stammering. Clark giggled again. “Shut up, Sawyer.”

Clark pulled his fingers out. Julian sighed into the sheets. “Don’t pout,” Clark said. Julian’s heartbeats stuttered when he saw Clark lube himself up. “You were just asking me to stop.”

“Can you blame me for being eager?” Julian asked. He slid a pillow underneath the small of his back and Clark pushed his legs apart. Clark grabbed him by the hips, dragging him closer. Anticipation crackled over Julian’s skin. It was most prominent where Clark’s succulent cock rested on top of his own twitching length. He shivered when the cool lube dripped over his sensitive body. The shivering grew in magnitude as Clark lathered and rubbed them together.

“I can’t. Blame you, I mean,” Clark said. His free hand traveled down Julian’s thick thigh and spanked him there. Julian licked his lips. “You’re so fucking hot, you know that?”

Julian snorted. He slowly propped himself with one arm after the other as he said, “Stop stroking your dick and my ego, just please, please, please put yourself deep inside of me until I fucking scream.” The last word sizzled between their lips. Clark kissed him then pushed him back down. Every nerve in Julian’s body stood in attention as Clark positioned himself. He maintained eye contact, no doubt watching for every little spasm of lust that would whirl through Julian’s face. And whirl it did.

Clark pushed himself in, stretching Julian immediately. The moan’s volume came alongside every inch that Clark put inside of Julian. It rose and rose and rose as Clark eased himself in. Julian’s body was trembling he memorized the shape of Clark inside of his ass. Clark braced himself above Julian as he writhed with pleasure. “Fuck that feels so good, feels so good,” Julian echoed. Clark’s moan harmonized with his own. The room spun. His head was filled with cotton candy. When Clark was all inside of him, Julian was vibrating everywhere. He was in there deep. Julian never had anyone be in him this deep and stretch him to the brim like this. He wrapped the arms he could barely feel around Clark’s torso. Clark began to thrust in soft, lazy thrusts and it was perfect. So perfect.

“God, Jules,” Clark moaned. His cheek was right against Julian’s and his moan was on the shell of Julian’s ear. Julian clenched around him and Clark’s thrust stuttered. “Fuck, Jules. That’s so hot. You’re gonna make me cum so quick. Fuck,” he huffed.

Julian dug his fingernails into the small of Clark’s back, urging him to move faster. When Clark complied, arcs of pleasure zipped up and down his body. Clark began slamming himself balls deep inside of Julian. Julian was drunk with pleasure. After one swift thrust where Clark pulled himself all the way out and then shoved himself back in, Julian sobbed with ecstasy. Clark stopped.

“Wh—” Julian began to protest.

“Are you okay? Are you okay? Did that hurt? Oh god,” Clark cupped Julian’s face with such tenderness that Julian was surprised Clark was capable of it after his stellar performance thus far.

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I’m okay.” Julian kept Clark from going too far out by linking his ankles behind Clark and pushing him down.

“You were crying?” Clark’s face was crumpled with worry.

Julian laughed. If he wasn’t already red all over, he’d blush. “It just felt _that_ good, dumbass. Your dick had me crying tears of joy. Now keep doing it.”

Clark’s face was still had its folds but he kissed Julian on both cheeks then on the lips. “You tell me to stop, I’ll stop, okay?”

Julian found his lips again and let it linger until Clark got the message that he was alright. That this was everything he could ever ask for. “And if I tell you not to?” He asked softly. Clark smiled into his chin then pushed himself back in. Julian moaned and mewled. The sound of Clark’s pleasure rang over his slick skin, mixing with his own noise. His body was on heavenly fire and he was delighted to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to on repeat while writing this:   
> Lollipop - a cover by Framing Hanley


End file.
